Naruto and Ino
by Naruto1236
Summary: Well since the war is over Naruto is trying to figure out what to do since Kakashi is still hokage for 13years more.Ino as well is having trouble finding out who she loves
1. Trying to figure love out

Naruto was walking around the village when Ino jumped out of nowhere.Naruto backed up."Hey Naruto how have you been".Naruto was still freaked out "Great what about you"."Amazing also we should hang out more often".Naruto smiled as he hugged her "Yea we should"."Ok then I'll see you around bye" Ino said as she walked away.Naruto stared at her walking away then he left as well. **(2hours later at Ino house** ) **(Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten were sitting down".** Hinata had given up on Naruto after the war.Sakura was with Sasuke because he had came to konaha."Hey guys I should get going I was going to get something to eat with Naruto"."OHHHH!!!!".They all said as she was confused."What were are just gonna eat".They all stared at her Sakura told her "Hmm ok then go".

Ino nodded and she left to Naruto's house."Man I need to clean up,Kage bunshin justu".Wooshhh!!!!!."alright guys we have to clean my house it's pretty bad looking"."Yeahhhh" they all agreed.Naruto started cleaning up and in no time they finished."KNOCK KNOCK".Naruto opened the door " Hey Ino what's up".Ino stared at his shiny blue eyes "Umm N-Naruto want to get something to eat".Naruto smiled and said "Yea I'm kinds hungry".Ino and Naruto started to walk down the village to the ramen place."Umm Ino if you want we can go where you want".Ino looked at the ramen place "No it's fine I just want to eat".Naruto smiled as they walked in and Naruto handed the waiter money."Umm Naruto do you love someone specifically". Naruto swallowed the ramen in his mouth "No not at the moment".Ino smiled "Oh let's eat shall we". Naruto was already done with his first plate "Yup".After they finished eating Naruto took her home and he went home.That night Ino had a dream.So she was walking with Naruto and he had dropped her off at her house.But his time Naruto hugged and kissed her in the mouth.Ino pushed Naruto away as she waked up.She told herself "Do I love him,No it's probably just Sakura playing with my head" after telling herself this she went to sleep.Naruto woke up and used the restroom."Naruto"."What is it kurama". Kurama took a while then said "Do you like Ino" kurama said as he laughed."I don't know but she doesn't like me we're just friends nothing more".Kurama felt suspicious " Ok then Well im going to sleep now see you tomorrow"Kurama laid down and fell asleep."Do I love her" Naruto kept repeating that while walking to his bedroom.


	2. Is she the one?

Naruto fell asleep and thought to himself "Hmm I should call her tomorrow and talk with her".Naruto then fell asleep."Naruto,Naruto" Kurama kept trying to wake Naruto up."ahh what" Naruto asked kurama told him "Its late already wake up".Naruto got up and dressed "Oh I have to talk with Ino" Naruto said and dashed off to her house.He knocked and she opened up "Oh Naruto what do you want" Ino asked."I want to talk Ino now come on".She smiled ok she responded.They started walking "So ino I heard sai likes you".She blushed "Yea but I don't want him I want the right person". "Oh I see well I want to ask you a question and you can say no".Ino stopped walking "What do you mean I can say no"."Obviously you are going to say no".Ino was confused "well go on tell me Naruto".Naruto took a deep breath in and said it "Will you go out with me".Ino blushed and was frozen."Well?" Ino didn't know what to say "Sure".Naruto smiled "Yes woohoo"he hugged her and lifted her up."I'll pick you up around 7".She said "Ok sounds great,Well see you at 7".She started to walk home and Naruto ran home.Kurama smiled "Maybe Sasuke won't be your only kisser"."Be quiet kurama".Naruto showered and got dressed.Ino as well was getting ready for the date."Ino where are you headed to?" Sakura asked."I have a date with Naruto". Sakura fell down "Oh well have fun ino".Ino was about to respond when she heard a knock on the door.She answered and saw Naruto standing there."Shall we go" She smiled " yea lets go".They started walking to the ramen shop.After the bite Naruto took her to the hokage stone faces.There they laid down and looked at the sky."Naruto I think I'm in love with you".Naruto blushed "Same here Ino".After half an hour Naruto took Ino home."Well I had a great time Naruto"."I did too Ino".Ino stared at Naruto longing for him to kiss her.Ino was about to go inside when she felt Naruto's hand grab hers."N-N-Naruto what are you doing".Naruto looked in her eyes "Ino im not a child anymore and I do understand girls more and I know you want this"."Want what?".Naruto pulled her towards him and he kissed her.He leaned her against the wall and instead of Ino pushing him away she pulled him closer.Naruto didn't know if he should but he grabbed Ino's butt and squeezed.Kurama told Naruto "Way to go now you've kissed an actual girl not Sasuke".Naruto got a little mad "Be quiet kurama". Sakura was walking to her house when she saw them kissing.She instantly passed out.After they stopped kissing Naruto said goodbye and walked home."Wow I actually kissed a girl and this time she didn't take my chakra".Kurama laughed "Maybe this is the women in your life". Kurama remembered being in Kushina and Naruto bing made."Well as long as im in the other side im okay".Naruo laughed "I don't know kurama maybe I went to fast"."No you didn't just go to sleep Naruto".


	3. Their First Time

Naruto got up from bed and saw ino outside his house."Umm ino-chan what are you doing here so late".Ino looked at Naruto's blue eyes and just stared until she answered."I don't know Naruto" Before Naruto got the chance to talk ino walked in and kissed Naruto.He was surprised then responded by kissing her back.She put her arms on his shoulders and around his neck.He also put his hands on her but almost lifting her up from the ground.She jumped up and and wrapped her legs around Naruto.Naruto grabbing her legs led her to his bedroom which was surprisingly clean.She stopped their kiss "Naruto kun please fuck me".Naruto nodded and smiled "Ok ino chan".He started to take off her bra releasing her breasts and she started to take off his shirt.Ino took his pants off while he took her shorts off then her panties.

"Naruto play with my boobs".Naruto nodded.He grabbed her breasts and. started to lick them which eventually made her breats hard.She moaned as it felt great."Wow your boobs are fucking huge ino chan".Ino blushed and grabbed his member.

Naruto suddenly woke up with his hands in his pants.He felt that he had been jerking himself off."Naruto you definitely had an amazing dream" Kurama chuckled."Be quiet kurama it was only a dream nothing else" Naruto Ensured him.Naruto got up and went to the restroom where he started talking to himself."Could ino really be the one".He brushed it off and went to get some ramen.

 **Ino's pov**

She had been dreaming of her and naruto kissing.She woke up only to find her fingers in her vagina.She had a wet dream thinking about Naruto "Well I need to find him now,Well where would he be". Naruto was rarely at his house so she went to the place he was known to always be.She went to see if he was getting ramen and sure enough he was there."N-Naruto kun" she said."Oh hey ino chan "the blonde male responded.Ino asked him out "D-D-Do you want to go out with me".Naruto blushed then accepted they scheduled to go out at 8.They were so happy and went on very other fun dates.Until one night naruto invited ino to go to his house."Ino chan I'm glad we spoke to your parents about us".She nodded "Yea lets go outside and look at the stars".Naruto followed her outside and layed down next to her."Naruto kun do you know what this reminds me of".The blonde male looked at her "Yes our first date right?". She told him he was correct."N-Naruto kun have you ever well you know"The blonde male was confused "What have I ever what?".The Platinum blonde responded " Have you ever been with a girl not in a relationship but in bed"She blushed so Much.He blushed so mich that even kurama was surprised "Holy crap she wants to sleep with you naruto". Naruto responded no.She grabbed his hand and pushed him to the bed i-ino chan what are you doing".She started to unclipped her bra letting her big and full breasts come out of their prison.She then took her shorts off and looked at Naruto seeing as he was hard from just seeing her breasts.She took his shirt off and started to take his pants.Shr saw Naruto sitting in front of her naked and it was the first time she had ever been seen naked.She crawled into the bed which turned naruto on even more he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and proceeded to kiss her lips.She welcomed the kiss and started to kiss him more.She felt his member hit her butt.She turned around ending the kiss and grabbed ahold of his member.Wow was it big she grabbed it and started to jerk him off.He flipped her over and started to lick her womenhood.She moaned loud and started to suck his manhood Naruto thrusted inside her mouth making her have to shove the whole thing in her mouth.She kept sucking until Naruto stopped licking her womanhood.He told her "come on ino chan give it to me".Ino got up and flipped over."N-Naruto kun its my first time"ino confessed."Its my first time to ino chan now lets explore.Don't worry ino I'll be gentle".He proceeded to Stick his manhood into her."Oh my god its so good" Ino moaned.Naruto proceeded to thrust and felt her walls closing in."Wow ino chan your pussy is very tight.But don't worry I'll make it accept my dick".He proceeded to keep thrusting but only this time he put more of his member in.This made her moan loud.Naruto started to make out with Ino.She felt her self close to her release.After some note moaning and thrusting she felt it coming and she released and so did Naruto as he let out a grunt.After that they laid next to each other.They both fell asleep after some time.

 **I made a time skip because if I didn't then I would have to make about 100 chapters XD so instead I just skipped ahead a little** **bit.Also I know it's a short chapter but the next will be better and longer.**


	4. The Romance between the blondes

**Hey its me Lord Goku just want to say I made this long and spent a long time.** **Hope you enjoy.**

Naruto woke up and figured it was just a dream.He was proven wrong when he looked next to him to see ino laying down with the covers on her.He pulled the covers up super slightly so he wouldn't wake her up."Wow we're both naked I guess we did lose our virginity together" Naruto thought to himself."Kid you guys went all out yesterday while I was trying to sleep" Kurama said in a grumpy tone."Sorry kurama it was our first time so I can imagine how loud we probably were".Kurama put his head down and quickly fell asleep.Naruto got up and went to the restroom.By the time Naruto was done Ino was up and stretching.

"Naruto kun last night was amazing" Ino said with a perverted smile on her face.Naruto smiled as well "Yeah last night was great Ino". Naruto's smile soon became a frown as he put his head down."What's troubling you Naruto Kun" Ino said as she started putting on her bra.Naruto looked up at her while putting his shirt and boxers on."Well Ino Chan..." He didn't finish the sentence."Naruto if we were to get married and have kids don't you think you should tell me what's on your mind" Ino remarked.Naruto now putting on his shirt responded "Im afraid that one day you'll find someone you love more than me and you leave me!!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes."Ino started to cry as well she hated seeing her boyfriend in pain."Naruto Kun I'll found who I want to be with, I love you now come here".Naruto got up and walked towards her.Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.He kissed her back and interrupted it by hugging her."I Love You Ino Chan".She held him harder "I Love You to Naruto Kun".Naruto was happy to be with her.He never really had experience with girls because Sakura always longed for Sasuke so Naruto always felt lonely.

 **A few months later**

"Be quiet guys he is gonna hear us" Ino remarked.All of Naruto's friends were in his house waiting for him to go home."Sorry Ino it's just that im hungry" choji said while grabbing chips from his bag.They all heard Naruto's footsteps as he entered his house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" they all yelled out.Naruto jumped back as he was frighten."Thanks guys you shouldn't have".Ino walked up to him and kissing him on the lips."OOHHH" they all said teasing them.Ino told Naruto he shouldn't spend his birthday alone and they all agreed.They all were talking until their was a knock on the door.Naruto opened it and saw Sasuke standing there."Sasuke? What are you doing here". Sasuke responded with "Can I come in. Yeah sure come in.Happy Birthday Naruto".They all clapped and talked afterwards.After hours of partying they all started to leave.Since Naruto is already 19 they didn't get him presents except for ino.Naruto and Ino were laying down in bed."Ino Chan its ok that you didn't get me anything and that doesn't mean im not getting you anything ok" Naruto whispered to her.Ino got up while still sitting down she looked next to her and kissed Naruto.Naruto grabbed her waist and they started to make out.She interrupted him by saying " I did get you something Naruto Kun" she walked out the room.Naruto was getting a little hot so he got up and undressed himself to the point where he was naked.Ino saw what Naruto was doing."Naruto Kun I just decided I will give you the present tomorrow".Naruto was confused why she said that but he didn't care "Ino Chan just come to the room I want to lay down with you" Naruto said as he looked up at the sky."Naruto Kun!!" Ino was a little irritated.Naruto looked at her and saw her naked.Although he had seen her naked many times he never got tired of that view.Naruto loved her not for her body but for her.He didn't love her for luscious breasts or her amazing womanhood.He loved Ino Yamanaka for her beauty,her personality.Naruto loved her so much.Although sometimes she could be an angel other times she can be really angry.But Naruto loved her feistiness.She looked at him walking slowly which turned Naruto on really quick.Naruto got up and kissed which caught her by surprised but she gave in and they started making out.He grabbed her butt squeezing it while leading her to the bed.He layed her on the bed and started to kiss her gently on the neck.

He started to move down until he was on her breasts.He started to suck on her breasts until it was fully erect."N Naruto Kun" Ino moaned.He started to suck on her other breasts while grabbing and constantly squeezing on her other breast.When he other breast erected she moaned.Naruto stopped sucking her breast and made out with Ino.She started to lower her body down to his member and started to kiss his member.He grunted in response to her kissing it.He felt great when she put her mouth around his member and started to suck it."Ino Chan don't stop" Naruto moaned.She stopped and got up and turned over so her womanhood and his member touch.She felt it grow as she made contact with it."N-Naruto kun" Ino moaned.Naruto grabbed her breasts and started to thrust.He had her laying down on the bed as he thrusted his member in to her womanhood.Naruto grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders so it would make her womanhood and his member feel better."NARUTO MORE MORE!!!!" Ino moaned louder.Naruto took this as a sign that he was doing a good job."Naruto kun you really live up to the name the most hyperactive ninja in the world" ino told him.Naruto nodded as he located Ino's g spot.When he felt her moaning more than usual he thrusted hard on it."NNNARUTOOOO KUNNN MORRREEE YESSS GIVE ME MOREEE CUMM ON MEEE!!!!!!!"

Ino yelled out loud.Naruto smiled as he kept thrusting.He started thrusting hard to the point where he felt his release.Ino felt her release coming in as her vagina's walls started to make it tighter for his member which made it harder for Naruto to hold it in."Ino Chan im cumming!!!!" Naruto had his release and made her moan loud."YESSSSSS MOREEEEE NARUTOO KUNNNN FUCK ME HARDER!!!!!" Ino yelled as Loud as she can.

After their release Naruto stopped thrusting and layed next to her.Ino who's womanhood was full of Naruto's semen wanted more."Naruto now I want to be on top".Naruto smiled and positioned himself under her while lifting her up.She sat on his member she felt that he was rock hard.After many orgasms and moaning they finally finshed."Man that was amazing Ino Chan".He kissed her "Yes it was Naruto Kun".They laid there on Naruto's bed until they both eventually slept.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter I worked hard on it.As im posting this chapter its 3am and im tired.**


End file.
